Conventionally, there is a stereoscopic image display apparatus capable of displaying an image in three dimensions, which is called a three-dimensional display. Furthermore, in recent years, there is a trend to mount a three-dimensional display to personal computers (PCs).
The three-dimensional display realizes the right-left parallax (horizontal parallax) by using, for example, a slit or a lenticular sheet (a cylindrical lens array). The three-dimensional display with such a configuration provides a right-eye image and a left-eye image to the user's eyes, respectively, thereby realizing stereoscopic display. Naturally, it is necessary to perform a process associated with the three-dimensional display on image data if the stereoscopic display is realized by the three-dimensional display.
Meanwhile, an operation object such as a cursor used for operations using input devices or the like is displayed on display screens of conventional PCs. Besides, various types of movement control, such as cursor jump, have been proposed that are executed in the PCs in accordance with contents displayed on the display screens. Therefore, the operability of the PCs is improved.
However, in the conventional technology, a special process for enabling the stereoscopic display is performed in an area where a stereoscopic image is displayed by the three-dimensional display. Therefore, it is difficult to display an operation object such as a cursor as it is, as a normal two-dimensional image, without any processes in the area where the stereoscopic display is performed.